For The Love of Insanity, My Darling
by AngelicxHeart
Summary: Gluskin x Elizabeth Wilson is a young English nurse with a dark past working at Mount Massive Asylum until one night it gets overrun by The Variants wich will make her have to fight for her life, she'll have to overcome obstacles and most importantly she'll have to survive- but the will of survival is not the only thing that'll find her in the asylum.. (WARNING: RATED M! so Lemons)
1. Prologue Rationalization

**Author's Note: Hey _peeps! just some quick words for ya'll :D so as you may know i am completely new to this whole fanfiction thing but_**

 ** _I always felt like i wanted and had to write one especially now since i'm absolutely *obsessed*_**

 ** _with outlast (aaaand so many other things) right now and .. Eddie Gluskin ofc (insert guilty pleasures here) but i just really wanted to write a fic of my own and make this quite a lengthy one and see how that turns out_**

 ** _I would LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback from you guys i'm still a newbie (meaning don't hurt me if i mess up.. seriously .-.)_**

 ** _I know eddie gluskin fics are not for everyone so this fic may not be for you and yes i'm aware hes not the most sane one to write about but.. i mean.. this is fantasy so we can write about what we want ^_^_**

 ** _I am also not a native english speaker so excuse me if there's any grammar mistakes i do my best i truely do :'l this does have some lemonz so click out while you still can :o_**

 ** _so yesss i hope you like the fiction and its future chapters its more of an intro/introduction sorta thing right now but yes i hope you'll likes le me(...) and Feedbacks are always appreciated! have fun reading little ones more to come soon! :)  
_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue ~ Rationalization_ _  
_**

 _ **September 10th, 2013 Medical staff living quarters, Elizabeth's room - 09:32 PM.**_

It was a dark and stormy night; the rain fell in torrents outside it had been one of the many late nights where Elizabeth Wilson would get back in her room at a late hour because she was working double shifts, she would look out into the window as those moments were the few ones she had to herself and whereas she could drown in her own thoughts.

Originally from England, London she came and migrated to the U.S., Colorado for a change but that had been years ago up until a few months ago when she found Mount Massive Asylum; to leave everything else behind was hard enough as it was but she had been working at the Murkoff corporation as a nurse for quite some time now when she first arrived at the asylum months ago,she swore to herself she wouldn't be here for long just long enough until she sorted herself out she didn't come here to lose this job in only a matter of days, as this asylum was quite horrendous at first but after some time you'd get used to it's environment she knew well enough that this Asylum wasn't just like any other Asylum these patients were quite..deranged to say the least; she was staying in the medical staff ward the place didn't really seem that appealing but there was no going back it's not like she was expecting a warm welcome and tea from this kind of place anyway, It also hadn't always been easy with the unstable patients here and being a woman and all it was only natural there had been more certain disturbing reactions aimed towards me that i had to witness most of the time she didn't know why the patients were the way the were it's not as if she could actually ask them or ask for their files and see all that they had done or been through to end up here maybe it was better this way to not know it wasn't that hard to figure out the basics anyway they had all done some sort of murder,rape or even serial killing they could've always been just plain deranged from certain events in their life most of them were criminally insane though you never knew indeed some of them had shown extreme mental instability and those were either being kept in another part of the facility or in solitary confinement they would also keep them in holding cells at times obviously some just couldn't be around people but others could if they had better days, if they needed tending there would always be some guards of some kind around no more than needed but still as these patients would sometimes react aggresively especially towards women or any kind of staff really so there was no time spend alone with them as most of the patients here were male anyway it seemed, she knew the risks she would be putting herself in many men here believed that this was no place for women anyway like most sexist pigs they weren't exactly women-friendly and they sure reminded me of that each day in some sort of way, strongly against believing any woman could be more successful or independent than them, i wouldn't be suprised if they let me work here just to make it in some sort of experiment to see how the patients react to women nowadays as the male population here had been enormous here.

I of course was an exception i needed this place this place didn't need me, i wanted this getaway; there was plenty enough space for male nurses and even though they were reluctant to even consider me as a possibility to work here they checked into my story and all of a sudden everything changed including the guards at the reception and of course the executive here..our "boss" Jeremy Blaire, they changed their way of thinking all of a sudden letting a woman work here but then again i was the first female to have worked here since- who knows.. ? ever since this place existed maybe ? I guess not many women apply for this kind of job anyway..

I could always use the money working here and she would be helping the patients any way she could after all, the working conditions had of course always been strange; you were not allowed to have any contact with the outside world, family, relationships, friends nor any of the female patients going into the female ward was forbidden wich was really oddthat particular ward looked disbanded for many years anyway, it seemed like forever ago that she experienced real freedom and not just from a courtyard but from the actual world no company was as strict as Murkoff about that regulation to have no outside contact in fact they were very clear on that they made me sign a contract which restricted any contact at all, you could hardly ever see the male patients only if they needed to be tended to nor could you see any of the files barely medical ones too it seemed at murkoff there were always certain things you could not do or see or get yourself involved in and it seemed if you wanted to leave here you would never really go, i don't think they would let you.

For Elizabeth all that wasn't ever really an issue it's not as if she tried to leave sure she thought about it but where would she go ? home ? wherever that is.. she did not have any close friends nor family nearby she learned the basics at her school back in London but was still a new nurse in the practical part a few months ago by now she got the hang of it and the pay was good enough although it was never really about earning money but she figured this was just the kind of job she could use now to have some distraction from the past, however this was still an asylum and these people were still people who need all the help they can get.

Murkoff couldn't have been all that clean of course in all these months being here i have never seen someone leave the asylum there had to be some reason why the personnel couldn't have any outside contact or why they are always so suspicious of everything you do here, why they're so secretive and cautious all the time and then there's that Murkoff executive official Jeremy Blaire; Elizabeth had only seen him a few times he was always busy with something almost as if he's keeping something to himself it all seemed very strange he had been here for years keeping everything together and confined;

Then there was this other guy that if together was talking to wich only happens once or twice that i know of or have seen he also seemed very busy around here from what i heard he's a software engineer and his name is Waylon he's only been here for a week or so he's probably also not allowed to talk to any people outside this lot if he has any family he seems too busy anway to do so i haven't seen much of him anyway he's probably allowed to go to the lower levels of the asylum and has more security clearance here than the rest of the staff wich is weird since he's only been here a week you'd think he'd be the one they wouldn't allow to go to the lower levels there's something about the lower levels that's so secretive only a few can go down there.

But all that stuff didn't matter to her sure it was something to think about but it really wasn't any of her business as if she would get involved in such things, she just tried to keep to her own and not meddle in any of that she was here to just do her job and that would be that.

"God this room is so small and cramped up i'm starting to feel like a patient here too almost like a prisoner.., she thought to herself as she broke her old chain of thoughts''

The room she was staying in was quite small but it was clean,suprisingly warm for an old building like this and everything you needed,it looked comfy and it did her right all these months all of her personal belongings that they had to check first when she came into the building were here in this tiny room, a small frown appeared on her face when she remembered that one guard with the deep voice and angry expression on his face that made her wait what felt like hours in a hall in a really uncomfortable folding wooden chair who was going through her things like she was some kind of criminal and gave her some dirty looks apparently didn't fall for the whole nurse thing looking back now i'm starting to think he thought i was some kind of spy because no 'woman like me' would committ herself into being in mount massive after yet another but quicker background check they let me through; being here wasn't always the easiest of things.

The thought of living here in an asylum with all these people and strangers freely walking around; others confined in rooms was just the kind of thought you didn't need to have, no one here was all that friendly too just all keeping to themselves even the other nurses didn't speak that much.

She got up from where she was sitting pulling herself away from the everlasting rainy storm and chain of thoughts and realized she was still wearing her clothes for work and she still had her hair up she walked over to her mirror just above the sink in the corner of her room; luckily she had that in this tiny room aswell if you wanted to shower you'd have to walk down the corridor though there would be solitary showers there for the employees staying here.

"Huh i'm suprised they dont have any security guards walking with you down there just to make sure you're not going anywhere where you're not supposed to go, that would just be way too much they're way too fixated on themselves and the patients here anyway, god how did she even keep her own sanity working here ?"

Elizabeth looked at her reflection in the mirror standing in front of the sink hands resting on the edge of it,Her very full lips were still wearing the lipstick she applied this morning, in her usual very pale fair skin she could very obviously see the tiredness of her light emerald colored big eyes; her long light-blonde thick hair was tied up into a messy bun as usual when she was working so her hair would be out of the way it also looked more professional to her, she let it down and tied a braid in her hair she ran the water in the sink and splashed some hot water in her neck and face washing it with some facial cleanser she brought with her and rinsed off her makeup, "Just because i live in an asylum and work here doesnt mean i have to look like one she chuckled to herself oh well ." as she stopped running the water and walked over to her dresser she started changing.

Taking off her bra and top along with her employee identification card pinned to it; putting on a comfortable sweater and removing her scrubs just to sleep in her underwear. Guess i can take a shower in the morning she thought as she walked over to her bed seeking the comfort of it as she was exhausted, she got under the covers breathing out one final deep sigh and turned off the lamp next to her it was a dusty looking thing but the only lighting the room had and it was a fairly good one too, with that she drifted off into a very deep sleep...

* * *

 _"Distant voices; a bright light appears._

 _-Don't worry sweety we'll be back home before you know it and then you get to see all your old friends again it's not like we'll be gone forever._

 _-But mommy i don't wanna go, i like it here i don't want to leave anyone._

 _-you don't have to leave anyone love it's only a trip to the lake you know how much your father wanted to go i promise you'll like it there and you'll definetly like the suprise we have for you there, maybe you"ll even make some new friends you never know for now you still have teddy you can play with so go on and i'll be right out._

 _\- she gives her a kiss on the head._

 _\- Lights flash in front of her eyes;_

 _There's an image of a girl sitting on the swing surrounded by a bright light someone is humming a nursing song slightely it's starting to sound louder in the back of my head, her back was turned my eyes fixated on her, until i suddenly hear other distant voices and the sounds of two men talking and yelling._

 _\- We have a survivor here! jesus it's a little girl looks like she was hiding out underneath the bed here._

 _\- she's not talking or moving looks like she's having a trauma can't blame her, can someone get her out of here !?_

 _\- The voices and flashbacks dissapear when suddenly the little girl on the swing starts talking; her tone sounding disgusted and angry; the humming completely gone._

 _-You could've done something sooner._  
 _-You could've saved her._  
 _-But instead you chose to save your own hide and abandon the only person that will ever love you._  
 _-You're just a coward, you didn't desverve her.. you should've died with her guess in some way you did.  
-He should've gotten you instead.  
I couldn't move or feel anything.. i could only listen and stare in front of me.. i could only stare at that little girl._

 _-The girl on the swing slowly starts turning around but her face.. it's all distorted bloody looking, eye white completely turned black, pink dress covered in blood a big kitchen knife on her lap covered in more blood she starts twitching her body and laughing hysterically; then suddenly the entire bright light the girl on the swing was sitting in turned dark shadows creeping up from every corner until there was nothing left but absolute complete darkness."_

* * *

Some hours passed when Elizabeth was trashing around in bed the entire time just when she had finally found sleep after an hour of laying in bed; she awoke a few minutes later, eyes wide open and fearful she realised what had just happened, it was still full on nighttime outside as she took in her surroundings it was very quiet outside her room like she was the only one in the building she was sweaty as she sat up and rubbed her forehead.

-"Ugh another nightmare..does this ever stop.." with an annoyed sigh she looked at the old school clock that was on the table next to her where the lamp was sitting it was 3:14 AM, wonderful she breathed out.

-"Still a long time before i have to wake up guess i should try finding some more sleep or else i"ll definetely look like a patient here in the morning...

* * *

 **Onto the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Another Day on the Job

** Author's Note: Like _i promised here's the next chapter hope ya'll enjoy :) (sorry for the slow intro guys i plan on making this series long so i want to drag it out a little but still keep it equally exciting for all of you.. GL to me)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Another day on the job**_

 _ **September 11th, 2013 Medical staff living quarters, Elizabeth's room - 6:04 AM**_

Elizabeth barely opened her eyes as her alarm next to her was already in ringing mode with one swift hand movement she stopped the alarm from ringing any further, that was the sign to get out of bed and start another day she thought; with one last snooze she remembered the nightmare she had last night not wanting to linger on that thought any further she pulled herself out of her own sleepiness and dragged herself out of bed you'd think being here for some time now you'd get used to waking up that early by now.

Without further due she rushed over to her sink, brushed her teeth and her hair and put it back in her bun, washed her face and put on some mascara and a light lip stick it would be her usual routine like everday she'd get her scrubs and a new bra and underwear out of the dresser and head off to the showers and change there and then make her way to he cafeteria to quickly grab a bite and then head off to the hospital area of the asylum wich was a few blocks away from where she was.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay - 6**_ ** _:23 AM_**

walking in she noticed there were more security guards stationed here than usual had there been an incident ? or was it just Blaire being paranoid ? there had been rumors of a more secluded therapy for the patients it was odd but it seemed everday there were more and more patients disspearing and then would later end up in the sickbay or not come back at all.. none of this was certain though just speculation, it would be the usual routine for today, checking up on the patients and their wounds if it needs rebandaging or care; as time went by, one of the main doctors here, Dr. Grant Anderson was an older man who seemed to be in his late 50s with dark grey hair he was of course still capable to do his job or otherwise Murkoff wouldn't have him still here after all those years, he wore a tired and wrinkly expression when he suddenly came into the bay a few minutes later, even though he was usually always at his office or checking the patients there he wouldn't be here if it wasn't important i noticed him walking over to me just when i was standing at the hospital beds checking the stats of one of the patients.

"Nurse Wilson, can we talk for a moment? my office please." he spoke out loud and sudden and motioned for me to follow him back to his workplace the way he spoke made it seem like something bad had happened without hesitation i followed him, i didn't like this at all something about this whole thing made me nervous.

* * *

 _ **Dr. Anderson's office - 7:06 AM**_

In what seemed like forever we arrived at his office i immediatly spoke up after the door was closed wanting to know what was so urgent.

Clearing my throat i asked "Is there something wrong doctor ?" I noticed straight away up close the Doctor had more dark circles around his eyes and it seemed as if he had a few more wrinkles around his thin dry lips and forhead as if he hadn't slept in days.

He snapped me out of thought as he started talking.

"Well Miss Wilson there's indeed a particular reason why i've asked for you, as i know this may come as a suprise to you, for months now you've been a very good attribute to our fine facility here at Murkoff and i've been tasked with finding specific and capable medical personnel for an upcoming project, you along with more but few staff members will have to participate in this.. delicate matter in case something doesn't go according to the plans we have made, we can't possibly succeed at this without good doctors and all kinds of staff of course wich is why we need all the help we can get from good trustworthy people; such as yourself if i'm not mistaken.." he lifted an eyebrow.

 _great.. more secrets just what i needed.._

"Of course not sir i understand you need the help but uhm.. may i ask what this upcoming 'project' is about ?"

"All in good time nurse Wilson we just need you to be there and be ready if anything goes amiss the project will take place tomorrow just be sure you're in the sickbay so we can get you and the other members down to the lower levels of the facility, that'll be all"

"Can i just ask wha.."

"Now here i was thinking you weren't one of those 'curious' people, No more questions now get back on your shift you've been working double shifts a lot lately so take some time off today's shift i need you to be prepared for tomorrow and i'll see you here tomorrow in the evening when ready" his tone adapted to a more serious tone and a frown began to form on his face.

"alright sir, tomorrow evening" i nodded at him and with that i walked out and closed the door behind me.

Walking back to the sickbay through the corridors of the hospital there were so many thoughts going through my head

what's this secret project about ? the doctor was acting so strange.. pretty rude too.. what the hell was his problem ? I couldn't even ask a damn thing, they were going to bring me to the lower levels wich will definetly mean there's no chance of getting out, what have i gotten myself into now..?

They probably have some really big nasty secrets going on down there i'll bet and even if i wanted to i get the feeling they're not going to let anyone go that easily especially the ones they want to include in those secrets.. there's no way out .. just like.. no i can't think like that .. i won't.. this just definetly guarantees my stay here even if i'm unwilling i don't think it would even matter.. especially now.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay - 8:33 AM**_

Being back at work took my mind off of things for some time but i couldn't help but stop wondering what this whole project was about all i know for one thing it was all one big undercover top secret..

I continued to take care of the patients when i suddenly heard something from the hospital bed right next to me.

"Can you hear it ?" a sickly deep sounding muffled voice came from one of the hospital beds behind one of the curtains that was closed, i opened the curtain slightly and looked inside when i saw that the patient was all wrapped up in bandages, he continued..

"Can you hear Him calling ? He's out there, He's out there, Hiding in the shadows waiting to come out to get us.. get us, out from my skin..all of you."

I remembered this patient's name was Larry Connors he's been here for most of his life, diagnosed schizophreniac, he lit himself on fire in his own room his wounds were.. severe, he's lucky to be alive no one knows how he could've done that they checked his room turned it inside out and security got higher ever since then, there were no signs of matches of any kind nor could anyone have done that to him they searched every inch of his room ever since that happened he was in the sickbay he's been talking about a dark one coming to get 'us' and how he tried to 'set himself free' i guess it was just the usual nonsense here that all the patients were speaking.

The whole fire thing is still a mystery..

I heard a patients scream coming from one of the hospital beds when i looked back i saw 3 nurses standing around him one holding a syringe trying to get him into the restraints and calm down.

"Nurse we need help over here!" a voice coming from one of the male nurses holding the patient.

They couldn't seem to hold him back and he needed that injection, he was trying to kick off the nurses and restraints around him.

"Coming!" I walked away closing the curtain to Larry's bed and hurried over to assist them.

After the patient had settled down and gotten into the restraints which felt like forever and after receiving some kicks here and there, he had gotten his medicine and seemed to have calmed down he kept mumbling gibberish words i hadn't really seen him before so i figured he must've been new here the left side of his face and his left arm looked sort of disfigured it didn't say on his stats what could've caused it, no time to find out; i had to refocus my attention on the other patients as i managed to work off the last hours of my shift until i got off earlier.

* * *

 _ **Asylum's corridors on the way to the living quarters 5:17 PM**_

Well i guess there's one positive thing about all this i got off work early heh bad news is i'll probably have to forever join the dark side tomorrow.. It's not as if i'd have to miss anyone anyway lets just hope all this is not as bad as it seems and if i'm lucky i'll get some sleep by then and not have another one of those lovely nightmares i seem to have been getting lately.

Looking around while walking back to my room it struck me that all of these corridors are so familiair.. i could just walk here at night and i'd know exactly where i'd be, not that.. i'd walk here at night obviously but it's a comforting thought it's relatively safe here too from the more agressive patients should anything ever happen.

God i'm thinking as if i'll never come back here ever again its not like they're going to put me away or anything like that i should really stop worrying, it's going to be fine its just another day on the job.

* * *

 _ **Medical staff living quarters, Elizabeth's room - 5:26 PM**_

Finally arriving back at my room i immediatly let myself fall on the bed..

"home sweet home again." as i let out a deep sigh.

Today was crazy.. not the usual craziness you'd expect in an asylum but the oh so secretive Murkoff decided to include me in one of their secrets, me.. of all people.. still gotta let that one sink in.. well guess i should be 'prepared' i still have some time left for myself.. i'll just change and wash up like always, and go over some patient stats and papers and hopefully there will be lots of me time left by the time i'm done gotta grab something to eat aswell feels like forever since i last ate.

With that she lifted herself up from where she way laying and made her way over to her dresser where she could start her evening routine like any other day.

She first started making her way to the staff's washing rooms where she had a long relaxing hot shower she would scrub her skin and exfoliate one of the very few moments she could relax also although being in such an exposed state she had to keep her guard up being in a solitary space and alone right now doesn't mean she was living alone here after all.

When she was done she dried up got her stuff and made her way back to her room and get comfortable so that she could go over patient charts lying on the desk reading off and checking every single patient in the sickbay and write down their progress, reactions and basically process it all she continued her work until she was completely done.

* * *

 _ **Elizabeth's room - 11:56 PM**_

Her mind was not clear, At all.

Laying in bed again not being able to find sleep once again.. thinking, "i wonder what'll happen to me tomorrow.."

Turning around to rest on her side..

Jeremy Blaire will most probably be there aswell tomorrow.. assuming this project is as important to him as it sounds.

And that definetly means something's up.

Why does all this feel so wrong ? Almost as if.. tomorrow will be the end of the world or something i never wanted any part in their secrets but now it seems they actually want to involve me.

The main doctor wouldn't answer any of my questions it almost felt like he was getting offended each time i tried to ask something or speak at all.

But who am i anyway? I'm just a simple nurse from a different country I've never had any important role in life.. i was always just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and now i even lost my ability to sleep normally after all that's happened.. well guess i"ll find out tomorrow hopefully that'll calm down all the thoughts i'm having.

She closed off her mind just like she closed her eyes and tried to have a well rested night.

Tomorrow would be a big day after all..


	3. Chapter 2 Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note: Eeeerrything can only go downhill from here on out !Warning this does have some Rated M content in it (language/cussing)!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Some of the names in this fiction are made up and do not actually exist in the game.**

 **Also Elizabeth's personality and character will shape further on as the asylum's events it does get worse for now, i wanted her to stay naïve and innocent and a stay out of trouble kind of person this WILL change however based on further stories :o**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ~ Ignorance is Bliss**

 _ **Medical staff living quarters, Elizabeth's room - 5:55 AM.**_

Hands resting on the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror she could only think of two things, one being why she hadn't gotten her usual nightmares this night and two what was going to happen to her in the next hours ? she had gotten up and prepared herself for all this sooner than expected, she couldn't sleep anymore as these thoughts kept haunting her even when she was supposed to be distracted while getting dressed,putting her hair in a long braid and applying on her usual makeup with some extra winged eyeliner and a little bit of darker red lips than usual she was ready to go but what was she really ready for after all these months? why was today such an exception ? it had been bothering her even since yesterday noon and when she had gotten back into her room even more so what would she witness in the lower levels of the facility.. ? for months she was just a regular nurse but now..she wasn't sure what she was going to be however she would find out soon enough, it was time to go the hospital nothing can prepare you enough for the unknowing anyway with these thoughts she closed the door to her room and made her way over there.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay - 6:20 AM.**_

I walked in and just like yesterday there were the same amount of guards at the doors could this have anything to do with the project? I noticed there was an empty hospital bed from where i was standing, was that larry's bed ? i walked up to a nurse near me and asked him

"Hey, do you know what happened to the patient who was severely burned, Larry he's not here anymore ?"

"He was already gone when i came in this morning the guards must've taken him somewhere else, i don't know where he is now though he couldn't have gotten away on his own anyways and it said on the register that he was signed out meaning he left with someone else who signed for him."

"They just took him, just like that ?"

"Why do you ask ? i'm sure they had their reasons to take him in the first place" the male nurse looked confused

"No reason really i was just wondering"

"Well there's still plenty here who could use your help, just concentrate on those patients." he turned abruptly with a glare on his face.

The male nurse walked away, continuing whatever it was that he was doing.

Right.. like i'm supposed to believe they had good reasons to take a badly injured patient away from a hospital .. this is getting more and more fishier everday, what if they killed him ? or locked him away where no one else could hear him because he knew certain things.. I'm starting to believe the burns he had weren't so 'accidental' after all..

* * *

 _ **Sickbay - 12:03 PM.**_

I was going by my usual routine waiting until it was time when the doctor would come in and call for me and the four other nurses, from then on i'd have no idea what was going to happen.

I walked by the patient from yesterday the one they had to restrain he seemed to be asleep so i walked up to his hospital bed to check on his stats if they showed any information on why his left side looked the way it did.

Suddenly there was a fast and hard grip on my hand.

both of our eyes wide open, the patient was yelling.

"HE'S COMING ! DON'T GO, HE'S GONNA GET YOU ! RUN YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH HE'S GOING TO GET YOU! YOU FUCKING.." He violently started yanking at his restraints while holding my hand, squeezing it hard; i thought it would've fallen off any second now.

My face was frozen in shock all i could do was stare and listen to this madman while i tried to get my hand free and away from him.

Immediatly there were about 3 nurses to my side getting my hand out of his iron grip while the other one was preparing a sedative so he could be calm again.

After several tries my hand was finally free of him and they injected him quickly he was speaking in gibberish again while just laying in his bed calmly.

"Are you okay ? Do you need that looked at ? he can be quite troublesome you need to watch yourself you can't let your guard down." one of the young male nurses spoke to me with concern in his voice.

"No.. its.. fine i guess, I just.. don't know.. it happened so fast, I'm fine now i think." i was still a bit in shock but seeing this happen more than once will make you think less about it over a period of time.

"Alright just watch yourself from now." The young man left me.

 _I wonder what those guards were doing, aren't they supposed to help when something like this happens.._

* * *

 _ **Sickbay - 16:14 PM.**_

I was still on my shift, it had been evening for an hour now and yet no word from the doctor or anything..

Maybe they had changed their minds about taking me ? No that wouldn't make sense all the other nurses were still here aswell, Or maybe they just changed their minds about taking medical personnel ?

Just as those thoughts left me, Doctor Anderson walked in the sickbay, all of the nurses stopped with what they were doing and turned to listen to him.

He had two guards by his side and was holding a list in his hands.

 _This is it.._

The doctor spoke up as i too looked at him,

"Some of you have been informed of why i am here those who weren't can continue their work, while the others can come with me in case you need a reminder i can now call off all the names of the nurses that are to accompany me."

"Michael Allard"

"Samuel Mansfield"

"Anthony Walter"

"David Zimmerman"

"And last but not least.."

 _Here goes.._

"Elizabeth Wilson"

"If you would all accompany me now please.."

* * *

 _ **Underground Facility Elevator - 16:35 PM.**_

Ever since we left the sickbay my heart and mind was racing and i was just waiting in anticipation this was actually happening,i was going to see the secrets that have been kept from me since the day i arrived here.

We all walked slowly towards the elevators at the end of the hallway until we reached the elevator's shaft the Doctor pressed the elevator's button and the hum of the machine's sounds were getting louder as the top of it approached our level gradually proceeding upwards before coming to a hault we all couldn't do anything but stare at the shaft, not a word was said by any of us not even the Doctor one of the guards stepped forward and pulled open the gates to the elevator to step inside i was fixated on the Doctor, the guard and the elevator suddenly feeling overwhelmed with an uneasy feeling as if making another step will cause the ground to open up and swallow me just any kind of horrible event would spiral into play.

I guess it was just the emotions coming along with the secrets being revealed to me after only being here for some time, perhaps it was just the nerves coming up to me the ones i've been hiding for so long i took a deep breath and got into the elevator along with all the others and my mentor, i had to pull myself together through this after i got in the guards filed in aswell.

The only one who was really speaking was the doctor the rest of us were all as quiet as ever we were all probably thinking the same thing in that moment, this was most definetly a guarentee that i'll permanently stay here by witnessing their secrets there's no going back, there never was, i feel so completely and utterly powerless and she wasn't the only one feeling like this.

"Normally you all wouldn't be allowed down here." he said as one of the guards who were both standing behind all of us closed the elevator's gates and pressed the down button that would take us to the lower levels of the asylum, the hum of the elevator started again this time descending, gears whining. "But in these times we have to call for drastic measurements both Mr. Blaire and i spoke about all of your progresses your duty there won't be anything major nor will most of you witness anything in particular but the end result itself will be.. spectacular. I suppose some of you will see for yourselves soon enough how badly some of these patients here need mental relaxation and not constant unstableness, we'll be helping them achieve that today, today will be that day i just know it.." the doctor said and chuckled more to himself than us.

 _Mental relaxation would be nice for some of them seeing how badly deranged and aggressive some are being i guess.. still why does all this need to be done in secret if it's such a good thing ?_

"Well.. you all see..-" before he could continue he was stopped by a loud sound from the gears the elevator stopping for a few seconds, i was worried we were going to be stuck down here forever that would've been a great start seeing as we only just started going my thoughts were quickly dismissed however when i felt the elevator descending into the below once again, the Doctor continued.

"Ahem as i was saying this as you all may or may not realize we're not quite down all the way yet this is merely a sub block just a floor of three more down below the ground level there'll be two more floors then we'll be at the lowest and final level."

Me and all of the other male nurses were heading down alongside the doctor and guards to the lab, the doctor was talking to all of us but i couldn't hear a single word he said after the first things he said; i saw some of the other nurses getting anxious aswell they seemed to know even less of what was going on, all i could think about now was what's going to happen next, it's such a simple question yet i was afraid to even let out a single breath at this point i didn't even really know these people for all i know i would never see daylight again the only one i had ever really spoken to was the doctor as he was my superior when i first arrived here at the asylum he never said more than i needed to know, i had seen the other male nurses that were here with me before and one of them actually helped when the disfigured patient from before decided to target me but that was all i really knew about them we never even really spoke to one another.

After having traveled in different elevators for what seemed like such a long time we were finally all the way down to our final destination my nerves came into play once again.

"It seems we have arrived." a single voice said, i was brought back to the present when i could feel the elevator come to a one last jerky halt as the doors slid open.

* * *

 _ **Underground lab - 16:42 PM.**_

We were greeted by very bright lights and different more narrower hallways leading to different parts of the facility which seemed to be pretty big with a guard desk sitting inbetween and one of the guards stationed down here sitting behind it with a computer in front of him but all those things were not the very first things that you noticed once we all stepped out of the elevator there were those walls after all.

 _These walls.. look.. icy; jagged in texture i wonder why ?.. and the floor looks so well polished why did everything here differ so much from the rest of the facility ?_

This whole place looked strange but professional.. how deep in the asylum were we ? this seemed like an actual hospital even the stale smell was like a real modern hospital aside from the walls, this actually looked like the kind of place all of the patients needed more professional and clean and the right care not some musty old hospital beds and old medical equipment that's probably decaying by now

we were greeted by more guards and a guard sitting at a desk.

At the front desk there were more people standing but there were more different than the rest they were wearing these.. suits and masks they looked like typical scientists why would those be all the way down here unless they were doing research on something..or maybe even some experimenting..

 _I still don't understand how i have any business being down here, and seeing all this.. i don't possess any specific skill nor am i a scientist or researcher this way all way beyond me._

We were a approached by a guard whose name tag read N. Miller he seemed different than the other guards he was wearing a navy blue suit, his name tag and a neat black tie.

"Doctor, has asked for you he requested that you come see him along with the new staff right away." One of the guards stated.

 _So thats what Jeremy has been keeping himself busy with keeping secrets underground in this lab.. no wonder you barely see any of him on the upper floors, and if he's involved.._

"Of course where is right now ?" The doctor asked the guard.

"He's in his office he's asked for me to ensure, you arrive there." The guard said sharply and motioned for us to follow him.

Without hesitation we all started moving deeper into the facility with two more guards next to us.

as we were walking we walked into a few more of these icy pristine corridors when more workers passed us by some not even glancing in our direction while others kept staring at our group until they passed i guess those glances and stares along with some whispers were destined for me i must seem pretty 'out of place' here.., most of them seemed normal guys just doing their job, well everything seemed normal until we arrived at our destination.

* * *

 _ **Underground lab, Blaire's office - 17:10 PM.**_

Despite the facility being so well-lit it seemed we were about to walk in the devil's lair. Everything about this guy felt wrong even one of his many offices looked like it had no lighting of any kind we were about to talk in the dark room with the Doctor and guard named Miller in front of us when suddenly the door opened and someone was walking out.

"Mr. Waylon Park."

He turned his head to us and said "Dr. Anderson."

"Will you be at the demonstration of the project tonight ?" The doctor asked him.

"Only if i'm needed" The guy named Waylon said back to him with a frown on his face.

"Fair enough."

They both nodded at eachother.

He turned to leave holding his laptop in his hands and some files in the other.

 _That was the software engineer guy the one i've seen blaire talking to before..Park.. it would make sense he would be down here aswell._

"Right this way Mr. Blaire will see you now.., the guard motioned for us to follow again while opening the recently closed door to his boss."

Hesitantly i followed, when we all got in the room we were standing in line next to eachother, he was sitting with his back turned across the room; leaned back on his office chair, looking around in the dark bland musty room there were some bookshelves and on top of these were some files and documents stacked some very dull plants a desk with a phone and computer and papers on it that had to be Blaire's and there was a picture, framed on the wall it was of 2 men holding golf sticks on a golfing terrain, one of them i recognized as blaire but the other one i couldn't figure out.

"You've asked to see me and our new.. staff, ?"

He turned around as soon as the Doctor spoke up with the guards standing at the door.

The executive sat there with his arms crossed arrogance resting on his face, combed back dark hair toned skin his signature matching unbuttoned office jacket and his white undershirt looking neatly as ever he said;

"Why yes Doctor i had to make sure these.. members were as clean as you promised they were just to make sure they're _ready_ for the..exposure."

"Of course i've provided additional files on each of them for you."

"Fair enough Doctor" Blaire spoke up again, while getting up and calmly walking towards us; his eyes never leaving all of us.

"Now you all may be wondering what your role here is going to be since you've all been such trusted employees of the Murkoff Corporation we thought it was best to not keep certain 'secrets' hidden all the way to some of you- granting all of you keep it to yourselves so, all i can tell you is that we call this the Morphogenic Engine program and all of you wouldn't be here if we didn't need more people such as yourselves to tend to the.. aftercare some people need here so they can attend in our projects once again we can't be bothered to bring them to the upper floors each time so i've asked the good Doctor here to provide me with some .. capable staff so your roles here are to do as your told, there will be no questions and no this is not a promotion to any of you so don't get your hopes up the Doctor will assign you further to a team." he returned back to his seat after his aimlessly pacing.

I couldn't help but stare after him skeptically.

The other nurses seemed to be either looking straight at Blaire or around themselves.

"Oh and another thing, i really shouldn't have to be warning all of you about our policies But, he held a finger up; if i find any of you in any place you're not supposed to be i will personally escort you away from this facility for good; the Doctor has put trust in all of you, i wouldn't want to dissapoint him now.. we'll start one of our projects in a few hours, one of you will attend while the Doctor will have something ready to do for the other four members of your group you all have no choice but to be here as such is my will."

"Thats all." he said as he sat down with a confident and condescending smirk on his face.

For a split second it looked as if one of the nurses wanted to ask something after all but that was quickly shut down when of the guards opened the door for all of us and said "This way." in a sharp tone, so all of us turned and followed the Doctor and guards once again still feeling his eyes creepily stalking me out of the room.

"Nice of you to join us here Miss Wilson." I heard a final voice come from his office with an arrogant calm tone.

I turned back to look at Jeremy suprised that he would still remember my name or even acknowledge me at all, but he was already turned back in his chair so i just kept on walking out of his office not sure on what to say i just ignored his acknowledgement, he said that as if i had any choice in the first place i never even wanted to be down here.

 _Well that was beyond creepy glad to be done with that, that guy can be so dark just by saying a few things, just like the secrets he holds he might aswell have corrupted written across his forehead and was he seriously threatening us just now or at the very least trying to scare us ? Escort us from this facility for good.. what the fuck is that supposed to mean ? this was really it, i couldn't go anywhere i couldn't run i'd have to face whatever this Morphogenic Engine program is i have to say i'm slightly suprised that they would actually tell us this much about something i've never even heard of here let's just hope i get out of this alive.._


	4. Chapter 3 Darkest Secret

**_ Author's Note:_ I'm back lovelies! i know i haven't updated this in a few days but ofc life has kept me busy buuuttt i'm having holidays now and i can solely focus on giving you all the very next chapters so here you go ! :) and this one is a little bit longer about the intro because i wanna get the intro stuff over with but still long enough to make a long story and get into the REAL action.**

 **and thank you each and one of you lovely people who are fav/following this story it means so much to me you guys have no idea how i love seeing more people appear on that list it can only mean i'm doing the right thing, enjoy!**

 **(i do tend to do some updates on earlier chapters so check up on those if you are all interested it's still the same i just like to add more ideas after some time which can be a lot**

 **and i did change the whole 'other females in the asylum thing' i changed my mind and wanted Elizabeth to be the only one as that would make more sense since you don't even see any women in the actual game ever.)**

 **(!WARNING!: This has some M rated content in it such as language/and some very disturbing detailed text, at the end of the chapter so if you don't wanna see that be sure to !NOT READ THE PATIENT FILE!)**

 **Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 ~ Darkest secret**

 _ **Underground lab, corridors - 18:00 PM.**_

We had finally gotten out of that creeper's office and already we were on route again in this icy professional looking facility it didn't even seem like anyone had been down here, everything looked so polished and clean.. almost beautiful in its appearance but you never know what dirty secrets had been going on down here.. guess i'm going to find out in only a matter of a few hours.

The Doctor coughed and started talking to us while walking along us.

"You all heard Mr. Blaire there won't be any unnecessary running around in certain areas even though i don't believe that'll happen as you will have guards with you as a.. precaution i'll have three of the nurses put to work and the other two will be chosen to join me in our morphogenic project later on tonight so we'll head over to our work station first where i can give the assignments to all of you".

 _Great.. just got here and already we were being divided and being barked at i wonder where were going to now hopefully not to meet yet another creepy more secret executive that's going to eat us alive if we so much as look at him or something.._

We were passing by more scientists and researchers some of them had those suits and masks on again while some were wearing lab coats further ahead i saw two of them talking to eachother in front of a large sliding door.

"Ah it seems we've arrived at our work station everyone." The doctor took out a keycard and held it against a scanner that would open another door on the right, as he was doing that i overheard the two workers talk to eachother a little bit further but loud enough to hear hear what they were saying, something about their families.

"Going back to leadville to pick up Jane then we're heading out to the lake."

 _Lake.._

"That sounds all right."

"I didn't think i'd miss her this much. It's the patients. You start to realize they haven't seen a lot of women or a child in... shit years now, right ?

"How long has it been since you've seen Jane ?"

"Jane and I haven't seen eachother for about..three weeks now ?"

"Pff. That's nothing."

"You're serious, Thats nothing ?"

"Sure, if you compare that to some of the others here."

"You got a girlfriend or somebody ?"

"Yeah, I'm married."

"How long since you've seen her ?"

"Oh, god.. honestly ? i haven't even spoken to her in.. I'm not sure, I can't even remember."

"Wilson, come along now." the doctor spoke to me with an annoyed tone to his voice when he noticed i was the only one who was still standing in the hallway and all the others had already followed him inside the room.

Elizabeth shook her head slighty as she overhead the conversation when she followed the Doctor into the room secretly starting to dislike Murkoff even more now for completely disregarding their employees and their personal lives.

Ever since i stepped foot into this place i never really thought about how alone i really am maybe thats exactly why they suddenly wanted to let me work here and other reasons of course, i didn't have friends,family nor anyone close to me at all just like the contract said, No Contact outside the Asylum.

Deep inside i knew it wasn't right but at the time i didn't care i needed to escape from the world but now.. i guess i didn't really know what i had until it was gone.. Freedom.

But i couldn't do anything about my extreme gut feelings now, I couldn't leave, where would i go ? i couldn't run, where would i hide ? and those very particular thoughts were eating at me now, it made me angry feeling so completely powerless it made me angry because these feelings are so damn familiar and **that** was the very thing i was trying to avoid from the start

* * *

 _ **Underground lab, work station - 18:12 PM.**_

The work station we had here was a clean bright spacious room it almost resembled a classroom just more professional looking the icy walls were replaced by clear white bricks and there were steel desks placed in rows along with a board in front of the class and i also noticed there was another door to the left of the room probably a storage room of some sort.

"Please, take a seat so we can begin as we only have a few hours left so let's begin." The doctor said to all of us as he began making his way over to the front of the room, all of the other nurses took their seat, after looking around i took a seat at one of the back desks.

"Good, now as you all know there will be only one who will be particapting in the morphogenic engine program and the other four will be assigned to taking care of the patients down here, eventually sooner or later you'll all witness the project at work but for now we're going to take it slow and take each of you seperately at a later time."

suddenly the door behind me opened the one where we came from and there was a figure who stepped into the room.

"Ah it seems has joined us everyone, welcome Doctor i've been waiting for your return to the lab."

This guy was no ordinary Doctor there was something about him that didn't feel right, fitting with everything else here either way i had never seen him before not even in the upper floors sure there were therapists there but not like this one this one has more to it; he seemed to be in his 40s with dark brown to grayish hair with few wrinkles and glasses he was wearing a buttoned up gray suit with a white undershirt and a blue tie along with his employee card pinned to it.

"Nice to meet you all, and yes Doctor Anderson there had been.. casualties with a patient here i had to talk him down for quite some time i was informed you would be here with our newest staff."

"I see, well we couldn't have started this without you, everyone; may i introduce you to one of our fine therapists here at this facility specializing in therapy and psychology and of course the mental conditions of our patients, Dr. Carl Houston."

"I see you've picked a fine group Doctor which capable one will be joining us today ? we'll have to go over a few things first with that individual." he said with a smirk on his face as he passed me by and made way over to the other Doctor who was still standing in front of the class.

"I haven't decided, i was hoping we both could pick someone capable enough someone who's.. ready to take place amongst us tonight."

"Well, there's quite a special one among these nurses, i'm seeing a female nurse which is not very common here.. and _very_ interesting." the therapist put the emphasis on that last sentence.

 _Yup another creep just like Blaire this is truely a nightmare and he just had to point me out this can only get worse._

"Miss Wilson has been here for a few months and already an excellent attribute perhaps we should go over the files first and see which ones stand out the most." Doctor Anderson had said.

I could see some of the male nurses who i traveled with so far glance my way almost like they were relieved that it wasn't them this time which didn't make me feel any better since the therapist's stare never left me.

"No need, the therapist spoke out again as he raised a hand; i think i've already made a final decision Doctor and i'd say its a good one this'll be very.. educational to say the least."

The doctor who had been my supervisor and mentor seemed to catch on and glared my way he broke the glare when he said; "Very well then Doctor Houston, it seems you'll be the lucky one today Wilson the other Doctor will guide you from here on out, the rest of you follow me once more to the patients that need care it's only a few blocks ahead and you'll all have plenty of work there."

Doctor Anderson took his leave along with the other nurses who were eagerly enough to get away from this room, guess they got those really bad vibes about this guy just as much as i do; when standing at the door Anderson shot one final glance over to me and the therapist when he followed behind the nurses one of the guards that were with us before followed after them but the another one named Miller still stood outside next to the door.

"Good luck Miss Wilson i'll see you tonight." with those final words he closed the door and left me to my fate with this.. therapist guy i turned my head to look at him after the doctor was gone.

"It's once again a pleasure to meet you i believe we haven't met before." he still had that same smirk on his face as he spoke to me he was standing where the other Doctor stood a few moments ago.

I collected myself and after a few moments of doubt i started answering him.

"Uhm.. no.. sir, this is all very new to me i'm not sure what's expected of me now so.."

It felt like forever since i last spoke to someone..

"Well, Miss.. Wilson was it ? I believe we'll be going over what will happen in only a few hours from now i have a few things for you here.." he walked over to the desk that was facing all of the others in the front and pulled out a large briefcase; as he was carrying over to me he put it front of me on the desk i was sitting at, he grabbed the chair behind him from one of the other desks and sat himself opposite side of me.

"Go ahead open it." he said with a smile.

I hesitantly clicked open the briefcase and saw the contents, there were some files and a different work uniform along with a lab coat and a mask like all those other scientists were wearing, i laid all of it out in front of me and the therapist on the desk and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a few things you need to know and wear if you'll be joining us, just to be extra safe." he said with a smile forming on his lips.

"First off you're probably wondering why we need a nurse in there in the first place well let's just say we need to see a certain patients reaction to .. someone like you it's quite complicated i'll explain more on that topic later for now, the basics."

 _Someone like me.. so i probably was right they just needed a woman, i'm practically an experiment on my own i knew all this couldn't have been coincidental nothing here is..as if he has to explain more i already know what this is all about, god if i could just leave now please.. i don't like this at all i don't have to know all this._

"You look worried, don't be there's nothing to be afraid of." The therapist snapped me out of my chain of thoughts and worries as if he was reading my mind, i forgot this guy was a therapist after all.. i quickly changed the topic this guy seemed to take questions lightly so putting on my facade again and completely ignoring his statement i asked him..

"The Engine.. what is it, Doctor ? Intrigued to know his answer.

"It's quite fascinating actually, he started; it's basically a machine a brilliant man named Dr. Wernicke designed which allows us to see into the patient's dreams to put it simply it allows the patients to enter prolonged dreaming states giving them a more _relaxed_ mind so to speak there therapy sessions the patients are subjected to will _reduce_ their extreme mental states to avoid patient injury, they require a daily inspection of all vital systems.

I gave him a puzzled look and asked him; "So.. this is basically a could be cure for the patients."

"Not a 'could be' we know for certain this is a break through in Murkoff's history, now can i suggest you go into the room next to us and change into your newest attirement so we can go over these files."

"Uh.. sure.."

I picked up the coat and the newly looking outfit and got up from where i sat down feeling uneasy i walked over to the room next to us and closed the door behind me as i gave one final look to the therapist who was re-reading a file of his own.

I looked around in the new environment it seems i was right it was a small storage cabinet that was part of this station it had boxes of medicine in it along with some syringes in the glass cabinets there were some draperies in the back of the room along with a single small padded bed in the corner of it, i started making my way over behind the curtains and closed them behind me there was nothing in here but a small mirror on the wall and a steel chair, i started changing into my new clothes wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Ugh.. this is .. exactly like i thought it would be.. _granny-ish_ that's for sure; i stood looking in the mirror 'admiring' my new look.

The clothes were simple, a white blouse buttoned up along with a black pencil skirt and the lab coat over it along with my employee card pinned to it.

Where the hell would they even get female clothing in a place like this ? This looks pretty new too.. and it wasn't exactly fitting considering i still had my white sneakers on from before i changed.

I probably shouldn't stay here for too long..i collected myself and let out a final sigh, pushed back a blonde strand that had come loose and stepped away from the mirror with one final glance, i got my old clothing folded and carried it back over to the room i was in before.

"Ah you're done, good this looks far more professional from before." he looked up from his file he was still reading as i was closing the door and walked back over to my seat.

" I guess it's good to fit in here.."

 _yeah.. That sounded convincing.. gotta keep my facade up way better than this._

"It is a good thing to fit in which brings us to the next part i'll be handing you the first file and i need you to be ready, i know that you weren't allowed to see any details about the patients here before, what they had done in their past lives outside these walls in a few minutes you'll be joining me in one of my sessions with this patient. He put the first blue file out in front of me it had 'CONFIDENTIAL' on it so it must've been important, he gestured for me to open it, so i hesitantly opened it to find documents with very specific information on it along with a patient's photo who was wearing restraints and had a tattered face, the document read:

* * *

MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS

PROJECT WALRIDER

Mount Massive Co

Case number: 471

Patient: Andrew Evan Smith

Consultation Dated: 2013.08.14

Initial Date of Patient Consult: 2012.11.05

Patient age: 39

Gender: Male

Observing Psychician: Dr. Carl Houston (DBNR)

THERAPY STATUS

Minimal Morphogenic Engine Activity, at decent stages (3 and 4) levels of mental therapy. Dream states return repeatedly to images of mother and mutilation

DIAGNOSTICS

Patient still shows awareness and certain forms of pains despite the amount of anesthetics, tranquilizers and sedatives we've administered into his body before exposure and after.

Despite his own health patient seems to do well at decent stages of exposure to morphogenic, transorbital lobotomy recommended to increase further stages and reduce pain levels and make legitimate progress, patient MUST always have a form of sedation in system before exposure otherwise heart failure may be at risk.

Continued exposure may result in a more aware state of mental health.

exceptionally high REM activity.

Patient has a severe personality disorder and shows extreme anxiety attacks patient also suffers from paranoid schizophrenia.

INTERVIEW NOTES

After a couple of weeks after the exposure Andrew was still largely non responsive especially asked about the nature of his and his mother's relationship, before exposure he would react aggressively two weeks ago but seems to have calmed down, however if he responds he still talks about him being 'A bad man like mother says' but that's all he seems to say about the matter; Morphogenic treatment seems to have a level of success seeing as this patient has become increasingly calmer over a not so long period of time especially when confronted with particular facts.

Continued Morphogenic proper treatment with high sedatives and anesthetics + daily vital sign checks on this patient is recommended.

SUMMARY OF PATIENT'S LIFE STATE

Patient was a child of single alcholic and abusive mother ever since he could realize he had been bullied, abused, rejected and neglected him there had been signs of an incestuous relationship aswell when patient was in teens he was bullied by others while still being bullied by his mother at home by forcing him to live in the basement and being very critical of him.

Multiple attempts of suicide and self harm.

Killed and tortured small animals for 'fun' ever since he was able to do so.

Patient as an adult had been living with his 56- year old mother ever since until one day he attacked her by waking her up from her sleep then continued to beat her to death with a claw hammer despite being still alive after that he had skinned off her skin with a hunting knife he bought a few days prior,cutting and ripping off her skin and cramming it down her throat along with coating himself and his genital area with her blood, he also removed her vocal cords and attempted to put them in the garbage disposal; stating; 'That seemed appropriate as much as she'd bitched and screamed and yelled at me over so many years' he later said after his arrest.

He also tore out her inestines and vital organs and attempted to put the organs back inside her body after they had been removed.

He then continued to decapitate his own mother and used her severed head for sexual relations for some time aswell as her body even after it was decomposing he had left the body in the bedroom and made his own shrine at home for the head which indicates he planned this beforehand and made preparations.

Patient had been committed to the Asylum ever since they had found him and his mother at their home.

MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS PROJECT WALRIDER

Mount Massive Co.

* * *

 **How nice of me to end it with disturbing stuff right ? :D Now onto Chapter 4!**


	5. I'M BACK LOVELIES!

**Oh My God.. you guys.. where do i even begin ? first of i'd like to say i'm so sorry about not writing, i had a LOT going on in real life whereas this story  
was the last thing on my mind and everything has been going good for the past week  
when i checked my email i saw all these lovely people and their reviews being so sweet and giving me all this good feedback and i just wasn't there for you guys i just wanted to let you all know i am NOT giving up on this story  
i said i'd finish it i had my break but now it's time to finish my story because if i just let this story go and give up on it, how can it ever grow, right ? you were all so sweet to wait and it's crazy i know but i'm still here and this story will see it's end i'm sorry for the long intro but i really want to make this story long and more than 30 chapters because i was so obsessed with outlast  
i really wanted to make something different, something that will make people think and lots and lots of the characters and their personality and how they will change throughout the story, i'm so sorry for not being there but this time i came back for you guys and for the story i'll begin writing the next chapter once again i apologize i don't wanna let anyone down! thank you guys for sticking around and stay tuned :3**

 _ **(PS: i left you guys just when things were getting disturbing i can imagine how that must've felt after reading the last chapter xD)**_


End file.
